nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Birth of The Universe
Mythology At first, when the universe was newly born, there was nothing. Only [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal Serenal] as she floated across a vast nothingness. She wanted light to see, so she created stars. In that explosion of stars, a God named [[Primler|'Primler']] was born. Even after there was light, there was nothing but stars. Wanting diversity, Serenal created the first planet, it was unbearably cold and nothing grew on it. Serenal's response was the first ever sun, the sun that [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aesa Aesa] would come out of. Having this light source, Serenal created her first creatures, one being the Geks and the second being the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Six-Legged_Ground_Pangolin Six-legged Ground Pangolins]. Without sharp teeth and claws, the Geks had trouble catching and killing the Pangolins. For that reason, she made the Geks smart enough to be able to make tools, but because there were not any plants or isotopes they couldn't. So, she made plants, isotopes, and water sources. Serenal added a few more prey and predators on the planet and stopped. The planet needed to be tested, so the goddesses and god watched the planet closely. There was no moon, which made it harder for the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Galus_Widower Galus Widower] and other predators to catch their prey and with that the moon was made and [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Argenta Argenta] was born. She was given large, horned creatures named [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Leneust_Roryinkure Leneust Roryinkure] to help her lift the moon up into the sky. Serenal and her daughters had worked harmoniously, though Argenta became more jealous of Serenal and Aesa every day. This jealousy lead Argenta to teaching herself in the dark arts. After many weeks, she had conjured up enough experience of the dark arts to make herself the most powerful goddess. She convinced the people of [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenalia Serenalia] that Serenal was evil and was planning to attack them, to take away Serenal's fame. After that, she had traveled to [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Thamopolis Thamopolis] to ask the cult to help her create a god to help defeat Serenal. They had seen Serenal as evil and agreed, giving way to a god who would later be named [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Luert Luert]. He needed a weapon, so Argenta forged a lance out of dark magma. This magma had magical properties. They then proceed to tell Serenal and Aesa that they would kill them. Serenal and Aesa laughed. Out from the ground sprouted flowers that would be later discovered and named the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/SolusAuras SolusAuras] and the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Sol_Shield_Fruit Sol Shield Plant]. These flowers came from Aesa and adsorbed sunlight, weakening Argenta. From Serenal's mouth came a wolf and deer-like creature with a thick crest named the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Annkiiylope Annkiiylope]. Its call and large crest frightened Luert and he and Argenta fled. They failed multiple when they directly attacked Serenal and Aesa, so they conjured up a plan. After stealing Serenal's fame, Argenta sent Luert out to steal the sun, causing a lunar eclipse. They then decided to try to destroy [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aurdovi Aurdovi], changing its temperature to over one hundred and fifty degrees and shorting its planet rotation. Serenal whipped Aurdovi back in place and cooled it down after sending Luert fleeing. Aesa retrieved the sun from Argenta, and both Argenta and Luert fled to plan another one of their schemes. Over and over again they failed, so they settled down. A while after, Argenta was impregnated with Luert's child. Serenal, fearing the potential of this baby, turned it into a statue of pure gold. Infuriated, Luert and Argenta tried to kill Serenal. Argenta died from Serenal's golden whip and Luert fled. The broken bones of Argenta gave the once flat and spherical planet of Aurdovi, round hills. Her blood dispersed across the planet and solidified as gold. With the dispute ended, Argenta's pets wandered across Aurdovi and rose the moon in the night sky for her. Everything was back to normal and more gods and planets were made. Category:Aurdovi Category:Mythology Category:History Category:God Category:Goddess